justanotherdayinfreddyfandomcom-20200214-history
Shadow Tortured Lockjaw
Were you looking for: Shadow Lockjaw, his normal counterpart seen troughout the games of TRTF Volume 1? [[Tortured Lockjaw|'Tortured Lockjaw']], the non-shadowy version of Shadow Tortured Lockjaw? Adventure Shadow Tortured Lockjaw, his tender and childish counterpart that was meant to appear in The Return to Freddy's 5: Adventure Mode? Other similar-looking or related characters, such as Nightmare Lockjaw, Tortured Toony, Golden Lockjaw, Tortured Golden Lockjaw, or Popper Ping? TRTF5= Shadow Tortured Lockjaw is the shadowy version of Tortured Lockjaw that was make its debut appearance in The Return to Freddy's 5: Story Mode, prior to its cancellation. Appearence Shadow Tortured Lockjaw appears to look like a black animatronic-like figure that resembles Tortured Lockjaw. he appears to have red glowing eyes and white glowing teeth. Not much of his appearance other than that was shown due to him only appearing in a single miscellaneous image. In the first Bad Ending of the game, he is shown to have tentacles all around his body and smoke coming our of his mouth. Behaviour Gameplay It is unknown what Shadow Tortured Lockjaw's role was. However, it is speculated that he was meant to act as an Easter Egg, a character that can randomly appear during gameplay and crash it. Minigames In the minigames labeled as "machine is turned on...?" - "Dark Secrets..." - "abandoned..." and "Never Happy/Happy B-day...?", Shadow Tortured Lockjaw appears as a transparent ghostly figure that is constantly watching at the player the player's movement throughout the minigame. Endings Shadow Tortured Lockjaw's appearance in the endings was only shown in the first Bad Ending, where he is seen talking to BFP about his biggest fear and failed attempts to get rid of it. Monologue What is it that you're afraid of...? Are you afraid of yourself...? You're afraid of hurting others... You're afraid of losing close ones...You're afraid of being alone... That's the problem... isn' it... When close ones say how much they care about you, and that you're never alone, you still feel alone inside... You're not open... What worries me is that you talk to yourself and consider your subconscious as your close friend... Something inside is hurting you... you're hiding it... never told anyone... never telled to a single soul... something is worrying you... You need to open up to the others... let them get in... and get rid of me... You try and try, but every day, every night, every second, every minute, and every hour, you always feel alone... You cry for yourself to sleep every night... You feel hopeless and... Not even therapy or even the most professional therapists fixed you... You're broken inside... You tried getting rid of yourself... but something held you back... And that thing, or... person... is your core... You WILL be alright... just give it time... you'll be out of here... soon... very soon... Trivia * It is mentioned in the "A Story" video that Shadow Tortured Lockjaw's sprites in the third Flashback minigame and the third Bad Ending were intentionally not given animatronic joints, which are used to differentiate human characters with robotic characters. |-|Gallery= The Return to Freddy's 5 Minigames/Endings HPGFm4x.jpg|Shadow Tortured Lockjaw staring at Charles inside an unknown location during the "abandoned..." minigame. Blue guy factory.png|Shadow Tortured Lockjaw staring at BFP in Fazbear Inc. during the "Dark Secrets..." minigame. NXiOu4G.jpg|Shadow Tortured Lockjaw staring at Charles in an unknown city during the "machine is turned on...?" minigame. Captura de pantalla (435).png|Shadow Tortured Lockjaw in a room with BFP, who's seen holding a knife, during the third Flashback minigmae. Captura de pantalla (437).png|Shadow Tortured Lockjaw in a room with BFP, who's insanity has been lost. 2017-01-28 (2).png|Shadow Tortured Lockjaw speaking to BFP during the third Bad Ending of TRTF5. Sprites IMG_1828.PNG|Shadow Tortured Lockjaw's visible sprite, that was seen in the minigames labeled as "machine is turned on...?", "Dark Secrets...", "abandoned..." and "Never Happy/Happy B-day...?". Stl.png|Shadow Tortured Lockjaw's sprite with red glowing eyes, as seen in the third unnamed flashback. Output EuaL3l.gif|Shadow Tortured Lockjaw's "moving" animation. Torture Shadow Lockjaw .gif|Shadow Tortured Lockjaw's sprite in the first Bad Ending. Note that he has black tentacles around his body. Shadow Tortured Lockjaw Shadow Tortured Lockjaw Shadow Tortured Lockjaw Shadow Tortured Lockjaw Shadow Tortured Lockjaw Shadow Tortured Lockjaw Shadow Tortured Lockjaw Shadow Tortured Lockjaw